Los Esquimales
by Caribelleih
Summary: Draco Malfoy tomó la decisión de irse lejos de Inglaterra, sin importarle todos los sufrimientos que tenía que pasar en el camino, todo fuera por estar lejos de Potter. Fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños de siniestramalfoy. H/D. SLASH.


**Título**: Los Esquimales.

**Autora**: caribelleih.

**Beta**: a_lunatica.

**Personajes**: Harry/Draco.

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Crack... Esquimales X**D.**

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy tomó la decisión de irse lejos de Inglaterra, sin importarle todos los sufrimientos que tenía que pasar en el camino, todo fuera por estar lejos de Potter. Fic escrito como regalo de cumpleaños de siniestramalfoy :DD

Palabras: 2.965.

**I.**

—Lo he decidido.

Harry levantó la mirada del informe que intentaba escribir, pero que no podía terminar, porque su compañero seguía interrumpiéndolo sin descanso. En momentos como ese, Harry se preguntaba cómo es que tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantarlo.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo, decidiendo ignorarlo. Era el mejor curso de acción que debía tomar con esa clase de personas.

—Potter, deja de garabatear e intenta enfocar tu atención hacia lo importante —gruñó, pero Harry siguió escribiendo con mayor velocidad, preguntándose si realmente Malfoy creía que él era 'lo importante'—. _Potter, te estoy hablando_ —oh, Merlín, ahora comenzaba a quejarse, y su tono de voz le indicaba que ese sólo sería el comienzo de una retahíla de gimoteos y quejidos y _distracción_ que no necesitaba a esa hora de la noche cuando lo único que quería hacer era irse a casa.

Harry soltó la pluma, ya sabía muy bien que no iba a conseguir hacer el trabajo —por el que les pagaban y en el que se suponía que él debía de estar ayudando también— si no escuchaba la nueva estupidez —y ridiculez— con la que iba a salir esa vez Malfoy. Así que mejor terminaba de escucharlo de una buena vez.

—¿Qué has decidido? —preguntó con fastidio, sin quererlo saber realmente, masajeándose las sienes. Tal vez podía hechizarlo y noquearlo, dejarlo en la oficina desmayado mientras el acababa el informe y luego se iba a casa.

Lo único que lo detenía era la represalia que Malfoy iba a tomar en su contra.

—He decidido irme a vivir con los esquimales —dijo Draco con más seriedad que una frase como esa debía de tener.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Durante un buen rato.

Hasta que Harry comprendió que Malfoy, de hecho, estaba hablando _en serio_ y lo que acababa de decir realmente lo estaba pensando hacer, y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse como un maniático, se rió tanto que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago porque sentía que tanta risa iba a matarlo.

Es que no lo podía creer. Simplemente _no lo podía creer_.

En algún lugar escondido en su cerebro, donde las carcajadas no se escuchaban con tanto volumen como en el resto de la habitación, Harry se preguntó si Draco lo hacía apropósito, si decía esa clase de tonterías luego de practicarlas o era que realmente su línea de pensamiento era tan extraña.

—¿Qué quieres _qué_? —preguntó intentando parar de reír, camuflando las carcajadas por tos, pero la mirada de Malfoy, que no estaba pronosticando nada bueno, más bien auguraba mucho dolor y tormento, le indicaba que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en el camuflaje… pero, joder, era difícil parar el ataque que tenía cuando Malfoy, _Malfoy,_ acababa de decir algo como eso.

—Potter, te pido seriedad en el asunto —dijo altaneramente, levantando la puntiaguda quijada y haciendo a Harry preguntarse por centésima vez cómo era que podía seguir viéndolo cuando tenía la nariz de por medio.

—¿Seriedad en qué asunto? —preguntó Harry con los ojos como plato, intentando no ahogarse con el hipo que ahora le había dado. Ugh… le dolía el abdomen y le lloraban los ojos. Se los secó—, deberías comenzar a ayudarme con el informe en vez de estar pensando en… lo que sea que estás pensando para que se te haya ocurrido esa idea.

—Es una idea fenomenal —replicó Draco con las mejillas sonrojadas y Harry se dijo que el tirón en su bajo vientre no tenía nada que ver con eso—, piénsalo.

Harry lo miró con escepticismo. Si algo le había enseñado ser compañero de Malfoy en el departamento de Aurores esos últimos años y a tener misiones junto a él de vez en cuando, no sólo había sido que en algunas ocasiones se veía bastante atractivo dependiendo de la luz y la perspectiva en la que se le miraba —Harry se negaba a creer que el atractivo proviniera de él mismo—, era lo extraño que era. Habían veces, como esas, donde Malfoy decía alguna estupidez, como esa de querer ir a vivir con los esquimales, y donde Harry se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado tan lejos.

Aunque, siendo honesto, no podía negar que eran graciosas las cosas que decía.

También había aprendido que a veces Malfoy volaba hacia su mundo de fantasía y ponía esa expresión de ensueño que le hacía preguntarse a Harry qué estaría pensando en esos momentos. Cuando iba a su mundo de ilusiones también podía quedársele viendo todo el rato y Draco nunca se daba cuenta.

—¿Qué piense qué, exactamente? —preguntó Harry con inocencia y Malfoy regresó a tierra para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡En mí y mi decisión de irme a vivir con los esquimales! —ahora la mirada de Draco era positivamente maniática—. Lo he pensado mucho, desde esta mañana más o menos, cuando me ignoraste a favor de coquetear con ese camarero en nuestra misión encubierta. Pensé que nadie como yo merecía ese trato, y que necesitaba un cambio de clima.

—¿Y decidiste que ir al polo norte era un buen cambio de clima?

—¡Por supuesto! Por un lado, no estás tú, pequeño gusano ignorante, esa es la principal razón de mi decisión —dijo con convicción—, y por el otro están esos simios esquimales, vestidos con sus trajes que los hacen ver como pingüinos subdesarrollados. Cuando me vean a mí van a comenzar a tratarme como la realeza.

—¿Cómo te van a ver si vas a estar disfrazado con esos 'trajes que los hacen ver como pingüinos'?

—No seas idiota, no siempre están vestidos así. Por ejemplo, no creo que tengan sexo con esos trajes, ¿cierto? —por un momento Malfoy se vio horrorizado—. No importa, un hechizo calentador lo arreglará. El hecho es, y no creas que me no me he dado cuenta de que has estado intentando romper mis ilusiones, que voy a estar lejos de todo, viviendo en libertad, como nómada, corriendo a donde el viento me lleve y…

—De hecho, vas a estar corriendo detrás de los animales, porque tienes que perseguirlos para cazarlos.

Si las miradas fueran como los A.K., Harry ya estaría muerto hacía mucho tiempo. La mirada fulminante de Malfoy era tan mortal que debería de patentarla. Aunque seguro ya lo había hecho, esos Malfoys conseguían dinero de todos lados.

—Te agradecería que mantuvieras tus opiniones racistas para ti mismo —dijo con insolencia, y Harry frunció el ceño—. No me importa qué tengas contra los esquimales, no voy a dejar que me convenzas a quedarme aquí sufriendo con tu presencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no… —intentó decir Harry, pero Malfoy levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

—Entiendo que quieras hacerme padecer —dijo de forma dramática, cerrando los ojos—, pero no me importa lo que digas; voy a ir a esquimalandia y voy a vivir con los esquimales. Viviendo como un verdadero hombre, cazando mi comida, viviendo como nuestros antepasados, cuidando a una mujer —abrió los ojos y vio a Harry con una extraña expresión en el rostro—… Pero sobre todo, viviendo a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti donde tu presencia deje de confundirme.

Con eso, dio un giro que habría hecho a Snape envidioso, y salió por la puerta.

Harry se quedó con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente. Sentado en su silla, aún agarrando el informe que debería de haber terminado ya, y preguntándose qué demonios exactamente era lo que tenía él que confundía a Draco.

Suponía que mañana se lo preguntaría.

**II.**

El 'mañana' se convirtió en semanas.

**III.**

—¿Qué hizo _qué_? —preguntó Harry. De repente se sentía algo mareado, así que decidió sentarse en la silla que el Ministro le ofrecía.

—Draco Malfoy pidió vacaciones indefinidas —repitió Kingsley mirando a Harry con algo parecido a la piedad, aunque éste no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía—. Le intenté explicar que los Aurores no tienen algo parecido a unas 'vacaciones indefinidas', sino más bien dos semanas de vacaciones al año, pero creo que no me entendió o no quiso entender y se hizo el tonto. A veces no sé la diferencia.

—¿Y a dónde se fue? —preguntó Harry casi sin voz.

—No lo sé, pero si no regresa en dos semanas voy a tener que despedirlo —dijo con gravedad, mirando unos papeles frente a suyo y Harry se vio transportado a la conversación que había tenido la última vez que había visto a Malfoy—, pero eso es otro asunto. Te llamaba porque he hecho una reorganización en el departamento, con la ayuda de…

—Espera —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y pensando en esquimales—, pido mis semanas de vacaciones también, Kingsley, ¡hablamos dentro de dos semanas!

Y sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

Esperaba que con el mismo estilo de ondeo en su capa que lograba Draco.

**IV.**

Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, Harry no terminaba de entender qué estaba haciendo comprando pasaportes para Canadá y anoraks para un viaje a visitar a los esquimales. Podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que lo hacía porque no iba a permitir que Malfoy visitara algo que él jamás había visitado —como Canadá—, y que por la competencia, que habían tenido durante toda sus vidas, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera…

Pero hasta él debía admitir que esa era una excusa tonta.

Suponía que, más bien, se trataba sobre la forma en la que su corazón martilleaba cada vez que Malfoy se acercaba demasiado, o la forma en la que enrojecía cuando veía más piel pálida de la estrictamente necesaria, o una buena indicación sería lo duro que se ponía cuando se rozaban.

Los sueños también eran unos buenos indicadores que eso ya estaba muy sospechoso.

No importaba, cuando viera a Malfoy y lo convenciera de irse a vivir con él… er… quería decir, cuando lo convenciera de regresarse a Londres, que era cuando iba a comenzar a reflexionar esos pensamientos. Por ahora…

Por ahora no necesitaba pensar porqué el saber que no vería más el rostro de Draco todas las mañanas en la oficina, o verlo jugando con la cantidad estrepitosa de plumas de pavos reales albinos que tenía, hacía que su pecho doliera. No podía creer que hasta extrañaba la manía que tenía de, cada vez que pasaba por su lado, peinarle el cabello después de hacer un comentario 'ingenioso' al respecto, o cómo tenía que combinar el color de sus calcetines con los botones de su túnica.

Y debía admitir que ver a Malfoy intentando cazar ballenas —o mamuts— tenía su atractivo.

**V.**

Encontrar a Malfoy fue más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado. Paradójicamente, para encontrarlo, usó más todas las herramientas que le había enseñado el entrenamiento para Auror que cuando intentaba atrapar los criminales. Seguro ninguno nunca había intentado escapar con los esquimales.

Cuando al fin llegó al… Harry suponía que podía llamarle 'pueblo' al que Draco había caído —luego de muchas, pero muchas penalidades en el camino de las que definitivamente nunca jamás iba a decirle a nadie—, suspiró de alivio. No iba a ser difícil encontrarlo en ese lugar, no es como si hubiese muchos esquimales pálidos y con cabellos rubios.

También estaba la complexión… Aunque no podía decir nada del trasero, con esos trajes no es que se pudiera apreciar mucho la figura.

Preguntando por allí y por allá al fin encontró una bolita a las afueras del 'pueblo', encerrada en sí misma y mirando el… bueno, lo único que había para mirar, realmente.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry esperando que sí se tratara de él y no de un convicto huyéndole a la ley.

Cuando unos ojos grises le dirigieron la mirada, supo que había encontrado a su blanco.

Malfoy lo estaba viendo con una extraña combinación en su expresión. Por una parte se veía bastante feliz, por la otra; bastante enfurruñado y por la última partecita pequeñita que casi no podía diferenciar, se veía en pánico. Harry no comprendió el pánico, lo demás en cierta forma se lo esperaba.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Draco frotándose los ojos y mirando a Harry como si esperara éste fuera una alucinación—. Mierda, sabía que estar tanto tiempo sobre un cubo de hielo era igual que estar mucho tiempo en el desierto; te atrofia el cerebro. Ahora estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy —dijo Harry pensando que el frío no era lo que había atrofiado su cerebro—, estoy aquí, buscándote para regresarte a Londres. Me debes por lo menos durante un año la molestia, ¿sabes?

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras a rescatarme —dijo Draco sonrojándose y levantándose de un golpe, dirigiéndole de nuevo dagas con los ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie te ha pedido que vinieras a buscarme para 'regresarme a Londres'.

—De hecho, cuando hablé con tu madre…

—¡¿Hablaste con mi madre?!

—Lo qué sea, el caso es que vengo a regresarte —dijo Harry con convicción, intentando agarrarle el brazo, pero Draco se alejó—. Escucha, Malfoy; ¿no crees que esta broma ya ha llegado muy lejos?

—¿Crees que es una broma, Potter? ¡No es una broma! Vine aquí para alejarme de ti, así que ¡chú! Vete —Draco comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano, como si estuviera alejando a un perro.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien, cómo quieras, Malfoy —dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse.

Como se imaginaba, no había dado cinco pasos y Draco ya se le había lanzado encima.

—No, Potter, no me dejes —gimió Malfoy apretándole el brazo con fuerza y mirando a su alrededor—. No soporto un día más aquí, hace tanto frío que no puedo usar bien la varita, y mis dedos siempre están congelados y no puedo usar un encantamiento calentador —se quejó mirando a Harry con un mohín—. Las personas aquí son extrañas, y adivina cómo se llaman a ellas mismas.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—¡Comedores de carne cruda! —exclamó con horror—. Durante la última semana sólo he comido carne cruda y —se puso verde— me dan ganas de vomitar. Tengo que cazar mi comida, y lo que cazo nunca se está quieto y ellos no me quieren ayudar, así que llevo días sin comer…, y los esquimonos me miran feo… ¿pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

Harry intentó mantener a raya su diversión.

—¡Estos anoraks te arruinan la figura! —dijo consternado—, y no me lo puedo quitar, así que no me he bañado, y huele tanto a pescado…

—¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí en primer lugar entonces? —preguntó Harry arqueando unas cejas y atrapando las manos de Draco entre las suyas. _Sólo porque están muy frías aún con los guantes_, se dijo mentalmente.

Draco enrojeció de nuevo.

—¡Te lo dije, Potter! —exclamó molesto—. Me fui para alejarme de ti, pero realmente prefiero todas las dudas sobre mi sexualidad que este horrible lugar. Llévame a Londres, Potter. Te lo ordeno.

Harry no escuchó muy bien la última parte —aunque en algún lugar de subconsciente se preguntó por qué demonios Malfoy se veía con el poder de darle ordenes—, su mente aún vagaba en la parte de la sexualidad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó jadeante.

—¿Te lo ordeno? —repitió Draco confundido.

—No, Draco, sobre lo de tu sexualidad —lo instó a seguir sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Ah, Potter, animal —dijo Draco enrojeciendo, de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó enfurruñado—, esa oración explica bien claro todo. Yo no tengo la culpa que mis ojos vaguen por tu cuerpo en los vestidores, tú tienes la culpa por haberte formado tan bien.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Harry de repente se encontró sin habla.

Ahora todas las piezas caían en su lugar, la forma en la que Draco saltaba cuando se rozaban, la forma en la que ambos evitaban estar en la misma habitación mucho rato, las miradas que Harry no entendía y miles de pequeños detalles más…

—¿Te viniste aquí porque no querías admitir que me encuentras atractivo? —preguntó con incredulidad, y un poco ofendido, a decir verdad.

Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Es el estado de negación más horrible que he visto —admitió Harry al final.

—Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera al respecto? No era como si mphh…

Harry lo besó, porque de vez en cuando se tiene que actuar con pura intuición, y en ese momento le dieron ganas de besar los fríos labios de Draco, así que lo hizo. Los brazos de Malfoy encerraron su cuello como garras y su boca se abrió bajo la suya con tanta rapidez que Harry se preguntó exactamente cuánto tiempo había esperado ese beso.

Luego olvidó pensar, porque aunque Draco estaba completamente frío por fuera, por dentro era lava hirviendo…

Aunque olía bastante a pescado.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían unas expresiones bastante estúpidas.

—Así que… ¿regresamos a Londres? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa engreída.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea, Potter —dijo apretando los labios—, pero no creas que te salvas de una gran conversación. Si me hubieses dicho que también te sentías atraído hacia a mí, nada de esto hubiese pasado y yo no hubiera tenido que irme en libertad con los esquimales y comer carne cruda —Draco se volvió de nuevo verde, y Harry decidió que no le gustaba que se pusiera así luego de un beso suyo.

Así que lo besó de nuevo.

—Míralo de la buena manera, Malfoy —dijo sonriendo inocentemente luego que separaron sus labios—. Puedes decir que soy capaz de venir hasta aquí y salvarte de los que comen carne cruda, sólo para venir a buscarte.

—Mm… Puedo decir eso, ¿cierto? —dijo Draco sonriendo y besándolo profundamente.

Harry se preguntó si a Malfoy le parecía tan mal eso de tener sexo con los anoraks, porque a él no le parecía ninguna mala idea en ese momento.

FIN.


End file.
